


When Home come to you

by NarniaAtHogwarts



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom, Narnia - Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-14 05:17:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14128923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NarniaAtHogwarts/pseuds/NarniaAtHogwarts
Summary: Albus Severus Potter. 17. And there is something wrong with him. But his 'family' would never understand.Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy. 17. And he's missing his family. His parents couldn't understand.They never would. Until home came to them. With the guidance of the great lion Aslan, can they come home? Or can they be at peace with a new home?It all started eight years ago. With a wardrobe.





	When Home come to you

**Author's Note:**

> All rights go to C.S Lewis and J.K Rowling. 
> 
> Helen, Jackie, Nick, Nate and Nathan are my own characters

It all started eight years ago. With a wardrobe. For both, all of them. 

For the Pevensie family, it was in the Professors home. 

For Albus Potter, it was in his attic. 

For Scorpius Malfoy, they guessed it was Aslans doing. 

For Jackie Lestrange and her brothers, that was probably also Aslan. 

But it wasn't little Lucy who formed the bond between them all. It was a bond formed between two, extending through all of them. And it all begins with two boys. 

Edmund Alexander Henry Pevensie shot his sister, Lucy, a vile look before disappearing upstairs. In truth, he could not remember why he was so angry, at least not for that situation. But he was definitely angry, more so hurt. Hurt that it was always him who got the blame, hurt that his father abandoned him, hurt that to his mother he only became a burden; not a son, hurt that to his big brother he was nothing, nothing in comparison to what Peter was, and never could be. Hurt that his Big sister Susan only cared to scold him, hurt that Lucy got protected from the bullies and he didn't, he got nothing. Even his daddy didn't love him anymore. Peter got a letter from him a few weeks ago. Susan got a small bracelet as a birthday gift a few days ago. Lucy got a teddy from him a few months ago. Edmund got nothing. He was once again forgotten. 

With a deep sigh he slid into the room with the wardrobe, the wardrobe that Lucy claimed to hold a magical land. Did he believe it? No, not really. He sat down against the wall, pulling his knees up to his chest, allowing the first tear to slide down his cheek. Edmund rarely cried. Not because he didn't want to. Not because it was babyish. But because it hurt, made everything more real. Even when the bullies had shoved him into a lake, even when he was yelled at by the teachers, his mum and Peter for mucking around, even when he got ill as a result, even when he hid it from everyone, even when everything hurt so much, even when his heart ached so badly. He didn't cry. Only ever when he was sure he was alone, only when he couldn't hold it in anymore. 

He jumped suddenly, darting upwards as the wardrobe creaked. He could have sworn the door had been closed a minute ago! 

"Hello?" As soon as the words left his lips he felt stupid. But quickly fled behind a curtain, just long enough to cover his legs as Lucy walked in. Without stopping, as fast as her little legs could go, she hurried to the wardrobe and climbed inside. Edmund frowned but refrained from rolling his eyes. Quietly he slid out from behind the curtain and towards the dark wooded wardrobe. Where a small light poured out. He stepped forwards slowly into the wardrobe, cautiously watching the light grow bigger, until it became daylight and the coats became trees. 

His jaw dropped. 

Brown eyes darting around in shock, he reached down and touched the snow. Real. And ahead, was that a lamppost? Sleek and shiny, standing out against the forest and snow, candle burning in the top. His marvelling however didn't last long as a figure appeared above him, in a tree top. 

Albus Severus Potter sighed, the nine year old sat at a desk in his room, documents in front of him that he shouldn't have, or even understand. But when he wanted something done as important as this, he would do it. As it was, the documents were to change or add to his name. He didn't hate his name, but he hated being ridiculed for it. So he decided to change it. He paused in the act thinking hard. AJ? No. Harrison? No. Lewis? No. He sighed again. This was harder than it looked. 

"Whatcha up to Albie?" He winced at the nickname, quickly stuffing the papers into his draw as his brother appeared in the doorway. "None of your business James" he muttered. The eleven year old laughed. "I know what your doing! Your writing to Headmistress McGonagall to see if you are a squib or not!" He laughed again. "Shut up James" he snapped, emerald eyes flashing at the insult. "Aww is Iddy-biddy-Albie-Welby jealous that I got my letter last week" the prankster taunted, voice changing to a baby voice. "Hey James! Hurry up! Wendell will release the snitch otherwise!" His older brothers best friend Brandon Lee exclaimed running up to James who smirked. "See you later Squib!" And raced away. Brandon turned towards me, a small smile on his face, blue eyes happy. "He gets a bit carried away, his head needs a bit of deflating" the also eleven year old chuckled, Albus smiled. Brandon was always nicer that the others, both Brandon and Lancelot (Lance) were his friends, when James wasn't around. And ironically both his brothers best friends. "See you later" Albus mumbled, eyes falling to the floor. Brandon frowned looking like he wanted to say more, concern in his eyes but a yell from the garden had he running off. 

Albus was always different from his family. He didn't religiously support Quidditch or Gryffindor like his siblings and cousins (thank god Teddy was a Hufflepuff), he didn't care about surnames like Malfoy or Nott. He wasn't adventurous and preferred to read instead of play. Only his looks were similar. He was the quiet one, the outcast. 

James loved teasing him, he didn't see it as bullying, only brotherly 'banter'. Yes, he'd reached that age. Teddy is ok, but he rarely sees him, Teddy usually talks with his parents or the older kids in the family like his best friend and my cousin Victoria. Lily doesn't really understand, she see's everything in a different way, she's special. James looks like a mixture of mum and dad, dark hair, brown eyes. Lily is more like mum, red hair, brown eyes. And Albus was his fathers clone. Dark hair, green eyes. The only thing he was glad about is that he didn't need glasses whereas James does. 

As he settled back a tennis ball flew through his bedroom window and out his open door. He could hear his mum already yelling. With one final sigh he ventured out of his bedroom and into the hallway. The green ball was at the base of the stairs to the attic. Which was usually locked. He paused in picking it up, frowning at the door which was open a crack. He dropped the ball and walked up the stairs, a pull in his magic pulling him forwards. He froze. His fathers voice drifted up the stairs and feet thumped against the wood. If he was caught he would be grounded. Albus panicked and did a very Gryffindor thing and ran inside, eyes darting left and right to find a hiding spot. And he found one. Just in time. He closed the door to the wardrobe as his father and Uncle Ron walked in. He stepped further backwards into the wardrobe expecting to feel wood against his back, but got nothing. Nothing until he was falling backwards in a tangle of coats and old jackets into snow. He lifted himself off of the ground, emerald eyes wide in fear and shock. He quickly climbed a tree, feeling more comfortable that he could see if anyone would attack him. After all it's not everyday you hide in a wardrobe to find a magical land. 

His eyes landed on a lamppost and then on a figure walking towards it. The figure suddenly looked up. 

Fearful Brown met Watchful Green. 

And


End file.
